


Free Me

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Free Me Series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapping, M/M, Norman Osborn's A+ parenting, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Without Powers, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Adopted Child, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Stark - Freeform, Protective Harry Osborn, Protective Pepper Potts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter Stark is on top of the world. Up until his father finds out that he is dating Harry Osborn and the secrets of his past come out.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Series: Free Me Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768429
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	1. Peter Stark

**Author's Note:**

> This will eventually be an OT3 fic. The first two parts will focus on Peter with both Harry and Harley but will move to an OT3 later in the series. This work will only be Parksborn though.

“Peter Stark! Peter Stark! Can you tell us your opinions about the recent developments with your company?” one reporter asked.

“Stark! What do you think about the daily bugle’s view of you?” another asked.

“Peter! When was the last time you talked with your father?” another one asked. Peter ran past them as he got to the car. 

“This is ridiculous,” Harry said following Peter into his car. Peter just laughed as he pulled his boyfriend closer to him. Happy ignored the two boys. He knew they were dating but he had not told his boss that his son and his best friend were more than friends. Peter appreciated it though. The two didn’t want either of their fathers to know about the relationship that was happening. Tony disliked Norman but he didn’t dislike Harry too much and Norman disliked Tony and wished the two would fight so they wouldn’t be friends. Peter was a boy that Norman didn’t want to associate with. Peter pulled Harry closer as the two continued to kiss. 

“Can you both keep the PDA to a minimum in the car?” Happy asked.

“Sorry Happy,” Both boys said. They both turned to each other and smiled. 

“I think we should go back to yours and continue this,” Harry said. 

“Dad is home today,” Peter said. “Maybe yours?” 

“Dad is in town again so he won’t want you in the building with him. You know how Norman is. Maybe a rain check?” Harry said. Peter nodded. He moved to kiss Harry before he heard Happy grumble about the boy. Happy was like an uncle to Peter but Peter was never to call him uncle. His only uncle was Rhodey. Rhodey didn’t adore Peter like he adored Morgan Stark but Peter still got attention for being his best friend’s child. Peter didn’t even understand the favoritism his sister got from their uncle but it was something he swept under the rug when he was younger. Pepper spoiled the boy enough though. She was more like an aunt than a mother to the boy but he had come to call her mom. His dad thought it was another story. Tony never said it but Peter knew the man hated him. He had trouble dealing with his dad and most days avoided the man if he could. No matter what Peter did, he was not Morgan Stark. He could never reach the same level as his baby sister. He hated that but he knew that he couldn’t do anything about that. 

“Maybe we can claim we are studying in my room so my family leaves me alone. I’ll have FRIDAY lock the doors,” Peter said. Harry nodded as he kissed Peter one more time before Happy reminded them they were almost at Stark Tower. Peter dreaded going home. It wasn’t that he was scared about how his dad would treat him. Tony never laid a hand on Peter. Scold him about his behavior, daily, but the man never harmed the boy. He didn’t hug him either. Peter has only ever been hugged by Pepper as a child. It was something that Harry and he had in common as Harry had never been hugged by his own father. Peter and Harry were only hugged by their mother figures. Elizabeth Osborn and Pepper Potts had actually introduced the boys when they were younger. Pepper was still his dad’s assistant at the time but they were dating. Tony had kept the boy close but never to close as if he didn’t want everyone to know the boy was a Stark. Not that it mattered the world had their own opinions about the young Stark. The boy was always talked about from a young age due to the controversy with his mother. When Obediah tried to kill his dad, he left Peter alone as if Peter wasn’t the next Stark. Peter felt like the forgotten child to his family but the media loved him. He was a lot like Tony with his love for science, but he wasn’t a complete genius like Tony was. Peter always felt like he got the above-average mindset but he wasn’t Tony or Morgan. 

“You think your dad would be okay with that?” Harry asked.

“You aren’t a girl and he doesn’t know that I’m bi because I never told him,” Peter reminded Harry. Harry nodded as the two went into the tower. Tony welcomed both boys but Peter knew he wished Harry and Peter weren’t there. 

“We will be studying in my room,” Peter said. Tony nodded before heading back to his lab. Pepper was in meetings all day and Rhodey was babysitting his little sister, Morgan so it was quiet. Peter waved at Rhodey who just ignored the boys as they passed. Peter had FRIDAY lock his door as Peter pulled Harry into a kiss. They landed on Peter’s bed as Peter ran his hands down Harry’s chest. 

“We probably should do some studying so your dad won’t get suspicious,” Harry said.

“I could be failing all my classes and Dad would never know,” Peter said. “I’m not Morgan so why should he care what his oldest son does.” Harry seemed to understand as he brought Peter back to him as the two kissed. 

“Boss would like to tell you that he is coming to your room to talk to you about your internship,” FRIDAY said. Peter groaned.

“Tell him I am studying and we can talk later,” Peter told FRIDAY. 

“Boss said that you better come to talk to him now or Mr. Osborn will not be allowed back in Stark Tower for a week,” FRIDAY said. Peter groaned but told Harry that he would be back. Peter cleaned up a bit figuring Tony would freak out if he knew who his son was with. He went down to the lab and looked at Tony annoyed. 

“I was busy and here you come telling me what to do,” Peter said.

“You wanted the internship,” Tony reminded his son. 

“No, you wanted me to have the internship,” Peter said. Peter didn’t understand why Tony wouldn’t just leave him alone and let him go back to his “study” session with his boyfriend. 

“Peter,” Tony said as if he cared which Tony did. He cared about his son but part of him had trouble showing Peter that he cared. Especially when Peter was younger. 

“Don’t Peter me,” Peter said. 

“I was just going to say that you need your project in by tomorrow which means actually being in the intern labs,” Tony said. 

“I don’t have a project,” Peter said with a shrug. He didn’t care about the project. He rather not have the internship but his father pushed it on him when he rather just work in his private lab. 

“Well guess you should have thought of that,” Tony said. “I’ll let your supervisor know that you are behind with your schoolwork and need an extension.”

“I said…” Peter started.

“This internship will help with college. You want to go to MIT or Columbia?” Tony reminded his son. 

“I want a bunch of things but you don’t hand me things,” Peter said. “Why are you do big about me doing this project all of a sudden?” 

“Why was your room locked?” Tony asked. Peter couldn’t believe that Tony had it set up so FRIDAY would tattle on him if he locked his room. 

“We were studying and didn’t want you to bug us,” Peter said, figuring his dad would drop the situation if his son had a good excuse. 

“Peter, I don’t care what you do in your room as long as it is not with the Osborn boy,” Tony said. 

“Harry is my friend. It’s not like you can keep us apart or anything,” Peter reminded Tony.

“Then keep your door locked,” Tony said as if he knew what his son had done right before he came down to the lab. 

“You just said you don’t care what I do in my room,” Peter pointed out to his dad. 

“As long as it is not with Osborn,” Tony said. Peter wanted to scream. His dad could not be for real about what he was saying.

“What I am not allowed to date Harry but I can be his best friend?” Peter asked.

“Exactly,” Tony said. 

“Why?” Peter asked.

“Because I said so,” Tony said. Peter knew it was because of Norman Osborn. Tony didn’t want his son to find out the real reason behind why he didn’t want Peter to be with Harry and Norman was not part of it.

“You know that was exactly what Juliet’s and Romeo’s parents thought and you saw what happened to them,” Peter said.

“You planning on poisoning yourself now?” Tony asked.

“Of course not,” Peter said. Tony was irritating him now. He didn’t know what to say to get him to listen.

“Well then I guess you will just stay friends with the boy,” Tony said.

“I love him though,” Peter said. Tony laughed.

“Peter you will have many loves in your life. I loved a few people before I met Pepper,” Tony said. Peter wanted to just yell at Tony and point out how he had messed up with Pepper. 

“Not like Harry,” Peter said before he walked out of the lab and went back to his room. His lips were on his boyfriend’s. Harry melted into the kiss as Peter moved away before kissing his jawlines.

“Pete,” Harry said. Peter continues kissing down his neck. “Pete, what happened with your dad?” Harry said trying to focus on the change of behavior with his boyfriend.

“Don’t worry about that,” Peter said. Harry pushed Peter away who was surprised.

“Pete?” Harry asked again.

“He doesn’t mind us being friends but he doesn’t want me to date you,” Peter said. “He just assumed that we were dating because I locked my door.”

“It will be alright,” Harry said. As he kissed Peter’s forehead. 

“You know the worse part, he doesn’t care who I date as long as it is not you,” Peter said.

“Then we keep hidden about our relationship,” Harry said. Peter nodded as he moved closer to his boyfriend. They heard a throat clear and Peter looked at his door and saw Tony who looked furious. 

“Harry, I believe you should leave while I deal with my son,” Tony said. Harry got up kissing Peter’s forehead before leaving feeling bad for his boyfriend. 

“That wasn’t even fair!” Peter shouted.

“I have one rule that I gave you about dating and you just threw it out the window,” Tony said. 

“You can’t control who I date!” Peter said. Tony looked at his son furious.

“As long as you live under my roof, I have a say in who you date,” Tony said before he turned around. “You are ground from now until Spring Break.” Peter couldn’t believe his dad as he threw a pillow across the room. He sat on his bed annoyed as he took off his glass. Peter wasn’t going to let Harry go and Tony couldn’t tell him otherwise. 

~

Harry Osborn returned home from Stark Tower to see his father waiting for him. He knew he was early but he had not expected Norman to be waiting for him.

“Tony Stark called me with some news,” Norman said. Harry looked down knowing what his father was going to say. “I want you to know that I am upset with you. I have told you that the Stark family is twisted. They use people to their advantage. I know I allowed you to be friends with Peter but you may not date the boy.”

“Sorry,” Harry said. 

“Go to your room and finish your homework. I cannot have you fall behind in your classes because you are too focused on the next pretty thing to walk by,” Norman said as he left the room. Harry went into his room and texted Peter about what happened. Peter responded quickly telling him of his dad be crazy and grounding him for the next few weeks. Harry sent him a text confirming that he cared about Peter and that they would see each other tomorrow before beginning on his homework. 


	2. Against Father's Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Harry continue to date behind Tony and Norman's backs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I would wait a day but this is about the time I posted the first chapter so I'll keep updating this first book on Sundays.

Peter Stark and Harry Osborn were a couple at school and everyone knew it. The two had the whole school knowing. The two started to find ways to get around Tony and Norman finding they were hanging out. MJ would call and ask Tony if Peter could study at hers or Ned would tell Norman that Harry was coming over to help tutor him in Calculus. The two would slip off on a date and be around town hidden from their parents and the paparazzi which would have loved to get a scoop about Peter and Harry dating. Peter and Harry kept up with their relationship and Tony and Norman didn’t find out. Though Happy and Pepper both knew but Peter had both of them on his side thinking Tony was insane to keep the two boys away or try to force them out of a relationship. 

Peter was working on the internship against his will as his father counted it as still being at home even though he was grounded. Tony was focused on getting Peter into one of the best schools not wanting his son to lose the opportunity of a lifetime. He was worried that he was losing the son that he tried to protect all his life. He watched Peter focus on school and the internship. At least with Harry, the boy would actually do something more than school and the internship. Tony knew he hung out with Ned, MJ, and Gwen, but he was worried about his son. Harry had been Peter’s childhood best friend. The boys had a really great friendship. Tony knew he hadn’t been a good father but he knew that Peter had always had Harry and Tony shouldn’t have taken that away from the boy. 

Peter and Harry had their friends get them out of the house so they could go to Flash’s party together. Though Peter and Flash didn’t get along, Flash still knew that Peter Stark at his party was a big deal. Peter and Harry meet at Ned’s for the party. They had both claimed they were studying at Ned’s house for the night to their fathers. 

“I can’t believe you both are lying about going to a party,” Ned said on their way to the party. Gwen was driving the group. She rolled her eyes no able to believe them. 

“Tony and Dad were pretty clear on not wanting us to interact at all,” Harry said. MJ looked up from her sketchbook. 

“I thought Peter was still grounded,” She pointed out.

“That’s why I’m studying at Ned’s. Dad would be so mad if he knew I was out partying when he could rather have me babysitting Morgan for the fifth time this week,” Peter said. 

“I can’t believe Tony is making you babysit as a punishment,” Harry said. 

“It could be worse. I think Rhodey was telling him that I should have to shadow Pepper for a day which is impossible with my asthma,” Peter said. 

“So if Pepper isn’t your mother then who is?” Gwen asked. Harry seemed to think about it but couldn’t remember Peter talking about his birth mother. Peter seemed surprised by the question. He never thought to ask about his birth mother before. To Tony, she was probably a past mistress who never kept the kid. 

“I don’t know. I grew up with Dad so I never knew anyone else as my mother. I mean Pepper was always there so most people just assume she is my mom, but I never asked my dad about her,” Peter said. He never even thought of asking as Pepper was always like a mother to him or there enough for him to not be interested in searching. What if Tony took him away from his mother and she lost custody. Where was his birth mother now?

“She probably couldn’t deal with raising a child at the time,” Harry suggested to Peter. “Maybe she was a bad woman and Tony didn’t think she was good for you. I mean you do have Pepper in your life. She is like a mother to you.” Peter nodded as they arrived at the party. The group slipped in. Peter and Harry were hand-in-hand as they entered the house which held teenagers throwing up outside and loud music that could be heard from outside. Peter felt like someone was watching them as they slipped into the house. 

Peter and Harry found a couch to sit on with their friends as they tossed back drinks and acted like normal teenagers for once. Gwen was the only one sober as she was their designated driver. Peter and Harry were enjoying getting to actually be close for one night. 

“I think we should play truth or dare,” Gwen said. MJ rolled her eyes. She was only one close to sober with her focusing on her drawings. 

“You probably only think that because you are sober,” Betty said. She had joined the group to hang out with Ned though she said she was annoyed with Cindy and Sally flirting. 

“I think its a wonderful idea,” Ned said. “Now who should start?” 

“How about you since you think its such a wonderful idea,” Peter said. Ned grinned at Peter.

“Truth or dare, Stark,” Ned said.

“Truth,” Peter said. Ned thought for a bit but smiled.

“If you were not dating Harry who would you ask out?” Ned asked.

“I would ask out no one because life without Harry would suck,” Peter said which earned him a kiss on the top of his head from his boyfriend. Peter turned to Gwen. “Truth or dare, Gwendolyn.”

“Truth,” Gwen said. 

“Would you rather make out with MJ or Betty?” Peter asked. Gwen seemed to think about it.

“I would sleep with MJ,” Gwen said. MJ looked at Gwen surprised. Gwen winked at her before turning to Harry. “Truth or dare, Harry.”

“I will change things up and go with dare,” Harry said. 

“I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Peter,” Gwen said with a grin.

“You both had this planned,” Peter said. 

“You have no proof,” MJ said as Harry got up and held out his hand. 

“It is just seven minutes,” Harry said. Peter sighed but followed him. Once the closet was locked, Harry had Peter against the wall as they kissed. Peter needed this. Harry’s hands running down his sides as the other boy had Peter against the wall. 

“Harry,” Peter mumbled against his boyfriend’s lips. 

“Yes Pete,” Harry said against Peter’s.

“Don’t stop,” Peter said. Harry knew what his boyfriend needed as they continued to make out in the closet away from their friends. If they returned later a few minutes later than planned, while their friends didn’t need to know.

~

Norman Osborn was awake reading the paper early when he got the phone call from Tony Stark. He disliked Tony Stark but a phone call from the man only meant something had happened with Peter and Harry. 

“Have you seen the photo?” Tony asked. Norman was not in the mood for whatever game Tony was playing.

“What photo?” Norman asked. 

“The one on ever media site that is talking about our sons dating now,” Tony said. “They apparently went to a party which is shocking since Peter was supposed to be studying at Ned’s.”

“So was Harry,” Norman said. “I think we must meet and discuss the next steps for what to do about this relationship that is not apparently ending.”

“I agree,” Tony said. “How about lunch on Friday so we can discuss what to do about the boys?” 

“That sounds fine. I will have my secretary block it out,” Norman said. He hung up as Harry came out to eat his breakfast before school. Norman didn’t say anything to his son but he saw that Harry was acting like he was hungover.

“How was your study session?” Norman asked.

“Great,” Harry said. “I think I have a headache this morning.” 

“Take something before you leave this morning,” Norman said as he saw the photo with Harry holding Peter close as if they were the next new couple.

“Dad is everything alright?” Harry asked. 

“Yes, I just can’t believe that Tony’s son is in the news again. The boy just can’t keep out of it,” Norman said. Harry nodded though he didn’t know why Peter was in the news. He didn’t do anything as of recently. 

“It’s Thursday so I won’t be home until after Academic Decathlon,” Harry reminds Norman. 

“Well then I will see you later,” Norman said as Harry left for school. 

~

Peter woke up and was down the stairs making his coffee and breakfast before school. When his dad entered ending a phone call, Peter looked at him confused.

“Peter,” Tony said.

“Dad,” Peter said. 

“I know you are in high school and that parties are unavoidable, but please be safe when you’re out partying,” Tony said. 

“I know about the paps,” Peter said. Peter was a little annoyed that his dad brought this up right after he was just at a party.

“I’m talking about what goes on at the party,” Tony said. “Drinks, sex…” 

“Dad!” Peter said. Tony smiled at the boy. Peter couldn’t remember ever seeing Tony smile at him like that. It was a-father-who-was-proud-to-have-succeeded-at-embarrassing-his-son smile. 

“I just want to know that you’re being safe. I know you probably drank a little last night but how am I suppose to know that a girl isn’t going to be asking you for money?” Tony asked. “I know what happens at those parties and I don’t want your life dictated by one action you made while you were a little bit tipsy.” 

“Wait how do you know about the party?” Peter asked.

“You and Harry are all over the celebrity gossip pages today. Someone caught a photo of the two of you. Norman and I are going to get on top of it so don’t you worry,” Tony said. His tone worried Peter. He didn’t sound disappointed but he did sound worried. 

“Is everything alright?” Peter asked.

“We can talk about that when your eighteen,” Tony reassured his son. Something about the way he said that worried Peter. Was there something that his family was keeping from him. He didn’t know and he didn’t want to know. Peter for the first time wondered if maybe everything he thought about his dad was a lie. Maybe his dad was just trying to protect him. 

“Why wait?” Peter asked.

“Because I rather you live with the bliss for a little bit longer,” Tony said before he kissed the top of his son’s head before he left Peter to finish getting ready for school. Peter wondered if someone kidnapped his dad and replaced him with a nicer version who actually cared. 

~

Peter told Harry about the photo when he got to school and about his dad acting weird. Harry seemed to freak because it made no sense why Norman didn’t bring it up that morning at breakfast. He told Peter about his breakfast which made Peter wonder if they were in an alternate reality.

“You think that they are just going to let us date now?” Harry asked.

“My dad seemed worried about something this morning but I don’t know why,” Peter said. 

“Maybe something happened and he actually realized you are the best person in the world,” Harry said. 

“My dad is too focused on his company and his superhero persona to notice what I do,” Peter pointed out. 

“Maybe he regrets not being part of the last seventeen years now that you are about to be eighteen,” Harry said. Peter didn’t believe that either. Something didn’t make sense. His dad just wasn’t a hands-on parent with him. He had ignored Peter since he was a child and now he was going to be around? It just didn’t add up.

“Maybe I should ask Pepper,” Peter said. “She has an outsider’s opinion on the situation. Harry nodded as he watched his boyfriend think about the situation. He didn’t understand why Norman didn’t bring it up to him but Tony brought it up to Peter. What were they both missing with this situation? Harry thought as they went to their next class.


	3. Peter Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds out a secret that his father tried to bury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this yesterday but I was a little out of it.

Peter could not forget about the question about his mom. He had always wanted to know about his mother but he never was told about her. It was like an avoided topic in the Stark household. The public thought that she was Pepper since Peter had called her mom in public more than once, but others placed her as being just a woman who his father had slept with back in his playboy days. Tony never brought it up and Pepper always got upset when he brought it up. Rhodey seemed to not know as the man would have said something to the boy. Happy had no clue and didn’t talk about it at all either. He tried to ask Obie before Obie tried to kill his dad but Obie just showed the boy away as if he was not the son of the owner of the company. Peter didn’t like Obie from the beginning though. 

Peter got home and went into his dad’s office making sure Tony wasn’t home before he went exploring for anything on his mom or why his dad was acting weird. As he was going through his dad’s desk he found a hidden drawer. He opened it to find a file labeled Peter. Peter pulled it out and set it on his father’s desk. He opened it and froze. It was adoption paperwork that stated Peter Benjamin Parker was to be adopted by Tony Stark. There was a file that was about his name being changed to Peter James Stark. His dad didn’t even keep his middle name. Why hadn’t Tony told him about this? Peter thought. Peter found a picture of Pepper, two other women, and a man. One of the women was pregnant. He looked on the back and saw their names.  _ Pepper Potts, Mary Parker, May Parker, and Ben Parker, May 2001 _ . Peter saw the birth certificate. The first one was the one that was changed and was seen by the public. It only had Tony Stark has his father and no mother listed. Peter knew it was a fake. He saw the other and almost froze. Instead of Peter Stark, the certificate listed him as Peter Parker and had Richard and Mary Parker as his parents. Peter couldn’t believe it. He was adopted and no one in his life had decided to tell him. Peter decided to find out where his parents were so he could talk to him. After putting the file back he left his father’s office and went out heading for the library not wanting his dad to know what he found.

Peter found some things on Mary Parker. She was currently buried in Queens, New York where she grew up. Richard Parker had gone missing after his wife and “son” had died. The reports said both died but it didn’t go into how they died. Peter looked into Ben Parker and found he was married to May and the two lived in Queens. Peter also saw that Ben was Richard’s older brother. Peter figured he would be surprised to see his long-dead nephew who happens to be the son of Tony Stark. Peter took a bus to Queens as he followed the map on his phone to Ben and May’s. He knocked on the door of their apartment hoping that he wouldn't think he was crazy. Ben opened the door and smiled at the boy.

“How can I help you?” He asked.

“I need to talk to your wife and you about Richard and Mary Parker,” Peter said. Ben looked at the boy but let him in as Peter saw the small apartment. 

“You’re a little young to know the two of them,” Ben said as May entered. 

“I’m Mary’s son,” Peter said. 

“Mary never had a son,” Ben said as if he forgot about his nephew. The same one that Peter had read about and found the birth certificate for didn’t seem to exist in this man’s mind. 

“I saw my birth certificate. It listed Mary as my mother and Richard as my father,” Peter said. “My name is Peter Benjamin Parker.” The two looked at the boy surprised.

“We thought Mary died with the child,” May said looking at Peter. 

“Where have you been?” Ben asked. 

“I was adopted,” Peter said. “I don’t understand why if I had a family so I went to look into my past. I found the files when I was looking for something on my mom since Dad - my adopted dad - never mentioned my mom.”

“You seem to be doing well,” May said. Peter nodded.

“My adopted dad has money so I have nothing to worry about. I have an amazing stepmom,” Peter said. “Do you both know Pepper Potts? She was in one of the photos with you both.”

“She was Mary’s half-sister,” May said. Peter couldn’t believe it. Pepper was his aunt. No wonder she always treated him like a nephew instead of as her own child. 

“Pepper is married to my adopted dad,” Peter said. “I was adopted by Tony Stark.” Ben and May seemed surprised about this. It wasn’t every day that they heard their dead nephew was alive or that he was the son of Tony Stark according to the press. 

“Well, I’m glad you reached out after all these years. We will have to have you over some time. Maybe we can get Thai food. Your mother loved Thai,” May said. Ben seemed to still be in shock from all the news well May spoke for the both of them. 

“That would be nice. I’ll see if Pepper can come with me. You all seemed close in the photo,” Peter said. “She has been amazing since I was a kid. She always was there for me even when I thought my dad wasn’t.”

“No,” Ben said. May and Peter both seemed shocked. 

“Ben?” May asked.

“Pepper said to stay away and I would not be surprised if it didn’t have to do with the real reason why Richard was MIA,” Ben said. 

“My birth father is MIA,” Peter asked. May nodded.

“When your mother passed, Richard disappeared. No one has heard from him since,” May said. 

“I think it is time you leave,” Ben said. “We mourned our nephew and bring him back won’t change the past, Mr. Stark.” Peter nodded surprised. May lead him out and told him that she was sorry he came out all this way for nothing. Peter decided he should head home anyways. Tony would be wondering where Peter went. As he began to walk home his phone rang, it was Harry.

“Hey,” Peter said as he answered.

“Your dad thinks you’re at my place right now,” Harry said. “Why does he think you are here?”

“I told him I was going to study at the library today. I needed to get away for a bit,” Peter said. He looked around feeling as if he was being followed. He most have been paranoid because of the other day still because no one would have thought to look for Peter in this part of Queens. He was from Manhattan and normally hung around Manhattan with Harry. 

“Peter, what happened?” Harry asked. Peter almost told his boyfriend but he realized this wasn’t a conversation over the phone.

“How about once I see my dad and stop his worrying, we go out to a coffee shop and I’ll tell you what’s going on?” Peter said. 

“I would like that Stark,” Harry said. “Text me when you leave your place.” 

“I will. Love you, Hare,” Peter said.

“Love you too, Pete,” Harry said before they ended the call. Peter needs some answers and he only knew one person who could give him all the answers. 

~

Malibu, CA; July 2001

Mary Parker, Ben Parker, and Pepper Potts sat in the room as Mary coughed again. Mary looked sick and she was getting worse as she neared the end of her pregnancy. The baby was fine though but the doctors were worried about Mary. 

“Pepper,” Mary said. Pepper was beside her sister in a second. “I need you to hide my son from him.” Pepper nodded. “When the child is born hide him close so we can all protect him, but far enough that Richard won’t find him.” 

“We already have a plan, but you will survive and be able to raise your son,” Ben said. Mary smiled at Ben. He was like the older brother she never had. She felt sorry for him. His brother was such an asshole and had done terrible things claiming it was in the name of science. What he had done to his wife and unborn child was the worse thing he could have done and now Mary and the baby would have to deal with the consequences for the rest of their lives. 

“I know someone who can help,” Pepper said. “I will be back, Mary.” Mary nodded as Pepper left to find someone that she trusted to help. 

Tony Stark was enjoying his freedom in his lab when his music stopped. He looked up to see his personal assistant. She had just replaced Mary Fitzpatrick. Pepper came over to him with a file and set it down. Tony looked it over and looked at it confused.

“This is an arrest warrant for a man I do not know,” Tony said. 

“His wife his my sister. She is currently sick and having a child. We don’t know what he did to her but he was an experiment with his wife when she was pregnant. We think he might try to go after his son,” Pepper said. 

“Okay, what do you want me to do?” Tony asked. “Put her under witness protection?”

“Tony, my sister might not live and if she doesn’t the child will go to me or his uncle. His uncle is willing to give up his rights but we need the boy to be not connected to Mary,” Pepper said. She looked to see if he caught on. “I want you to adopt the boy and get his name changed to Stark so we can keep him safe. I will raise him but I want everyone else to think that he is your son. You don’t even have to name who his mother is. You sleep around enough that no one would be surprised when a child enters your life. You can tell Obie and Rhodey the truth, but no one else.” 

Tony seemed to think about the situation for a bit. “Alright if it makes you feel better but I am not holding the boy at home.” 

“I wouldn’t expect that from you,” Pepper said as she went back to check on her sick sister. 

~

Malibu, CA; August 10, 2001

Pepper held Peter has she watched her sister slip away. She sang the little boy a song as he fell asleep in his aunt’s arms. She would make sure that no one hurt the boy and that Richard Parker never saw her nephew again. 

Tony pulled up a file on his last personal assistant. He had not realized she was married. Mary Parker. The woman who had passed away with her son. Tony never thought about that more than reading the article. He never connected Peter Stark to Peter Parker as he quickly signed forms. He had copies placed in a folder for Peter. He would tell the boy when he was old enough to understand. Pepper walked in later with the little boy in her arms as she showed him to Tony. 

“He could really pull off being my son,” Tony said. “May I hold him?” Pepper guided the baby in Tony’s arms as he held the boy. He was shocked at how the baby smiled at him with his bright brown eyes shining up at him. 

“Welcome to the world Peter James Stark,” Tony said before Pepper lead him out to the press conference that they were hosting in honor of his newborn son. On that day, Peter Parker died and Peter Stark was born. 


	4. Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter confronts Tony. Harry and Peter take a spontaneous trip away. Tony and Norman talk about the boys.

Peter arrived home to Tony sitting on the couch worried out of his mind. He ran over and check Peter for injuries. Peter stepped away from him.

“When were you going to tell me?” Peter asked. Tony looked at him surprised. 

“Tell you what?” Tony asked.

“That I’m adopted?” Peter said. Tony realized what he was talking about. 

“Peter I would have but Pepper thought we should wait until you were older,” Tony said. Peter couldn’t believe his father. 

“I thought you were my dad but I’m just Pepper’s nephew to you. Did they pay you or get money for you raising me?” Peter asked.

“I don’t know the whole situation,” Tony said. “Pepper came to me asking me to protect you. I have given you a good life. You have been cared for.”

“But you aren’t my family!” Peter shouted. “I went and saw my uncle and aunt! They thought I was dead!” Tony seemed surprised by that but Peter was too busy being angry to notice his father’s surprise. “I lived my whole life thinking I was someone else when my family besides one aunt thinks I am dead! My own birth father is MIA! That is something that I should have known!”

“Peter,” Tony said, trying to calm his son. Peter was mad though and he thought Tony was the reason his family didn’t know about him.

“Why did you even want a son?! You never were there for me! You won’t even support my decisions!” Peter shouted. Pepper came out and saw the two. Tony looked like a wounded animal while Peter was angry. She didn’t know what was going on but she knew she had to try to control the situation.

“Peter, go to your room,” Pepper said. Peter saw her and he felt mad again but he saw how Pepper looked annoyed with him. He knew Pepper had her reasons for hiding stuff but his dad claimed to have wanted him. Peter walked to his room. He tried calming his breath. He heard Pepper and Tony. Tony told Pepper that Peter knew and she seemed to figure out what he meant. Peter slipped out and went to the back way out of the penthouse. He had to meet Harry and tell him what was happening. Peter was gone before Pepper came to check on him. He had left a note telling her where he would be if she needed him. She knew Peter needed space, but she was worried that someone else might find him. 

~

Harry saw how much of a mess Peter was in when he walked in with tears still in his eyes. Harry brought him into a hug. 

“What happened?” Harry asked.

“I’m adopted,” Peter said. Harry seemed surprised by the revelation. Peter looked so much like Tony that most people knew the father-son duo. 

“How did you find out?” Harry asked.

“My dad had a file on me. It was the adoption records and my name change records. In a different world I would be going by Peter Parker,” Peter said with a snort. 

“How did Tony react to you finding out?” Harry asked.

“I can’t remember. I was kinda mad and shouted at him. Pepper sent me to my room which never happens,” Peter said. 

“Wow, I would have loved to see that,” Harry said. “So what now?”

“I want to run away. Take a breather from my parents,” Peter said. Harry nodded.

“We can run away to the Osborn Beach House?” Harry said.

“That actually sounds nice. Spring Break starts Monday so we can leave a day early,” Peter suggested. Harry nodded as he pulled up his phone and called his dad. He was sent to voicemail. He left his father a voicemail saying he would be out of town with Peter. That they need a breather and not to try to call him. 

“Let’s go now,” Harry said. Peter nodded as Harry led Peter out of there. Peter followed Harry in the cab. As he got in he looked around as if he was being watched again. He got in feeling that he was just a little stir crazy with everything going on. 

~

Tony had received a text saying he was staying at Ned’s for now. Tony entered the restaurant as he found Norman. He was led to Norman’s table as he sat down and ordered a coffee from the waitress. Norman seemed annoyed with Tony which made no sense since Tony had just arrived at the cafe and he had not done anything. Peter was with a friend so it couldn’t have been Peter who made the man mad.

“I think the boys are being a little immature now,” Norman said as he looked at Tony.

“I mean Peter is staying at Ned’s right now so unless that is covered for Harry's screwing I don’t know what you mean,” Tony said as the waitress brought his coffee.

“I meant the trip that they have gone on based on the message I received from my son as of last night,” Norman said as he played his voicemail for Tony. Tony was surprised. 

“I knew Peter was upset when he left,” Tony said. 

“Your son is mad at you?” Norman asked.

“He found out about his mother and didn’t take it well. Peter has always been a sensitive child,” Tony said. “Have you tracked them?” 

“I tried. Harry left his phone at the house and his tracker was in that,” Norman said. Tony pulled out his phone to see where Peter was but his phone and watch were offline. Tony looked at the screen again.

“I guess Peter turned off my trackers. What are we going to do with these boys?” Tony asked.

“They will marry,” Norman said. Tony seemed surprised. This had to just be a fling for the boys.

“If we marry them and they hate each other then it will be a terrible marriage,” Tony said.

“Peter and Harry will be in the media for something good if they marry. I have given it a lot of thought. The best course of action for both boys would be to give them the chance to marry each other,” Norman said. He had his fingers crossed as if he accepted his son being married to Tony’s. 

“I don’t want Peter to get married. He is too young,” Tony said. 

“You were a playboy during your youth. Would you rather Peter was sleeping with multiple people every single night?” Norman asked. Tony knew he rather not have Peter sleeping around but he also knew what this meant for Peter if he did marry Harry.

“They can get married if that is what they want,” Tony said. Norman looked at Tony dead in the eyes. 

“You rather your son be a playboy than a married man,” Norman said.

“Peter is not ready for that life. He is still a child,” Tony said.

“Your son will be eighteen this August if I remember correctly,” Norman said. 

“Yes, but Peter is also very immature,” Tony said. “You were just complaining about the spontaneous trip and now you want to marry the two boys because they won’t break up?” 

“They are old enough and maybe this will get them to focus on their companies,” Norman said with a sly smile. Tony knew what he really wanted and he wasn’t going to get that by marrying his son off to Peter.

“Peter may not want Stark Industries,” Tony said. He wouldn’t have the company if he married Harry Osborn. 

“Then he will be accepted at Oscorp. The boy is a genius. He gets it from you,” Norman said.

“That is up to debate on where he gets his brains,” Tony said knowing all that had to come from Pepper’s sister. He had heard she was a genius. He knew Peter’s father was a psychopath but he did work in the science field so he had to be a genius as well. 

“Well, then we agree the boys should get married if they are still dating when they are both twenty-five. That gives Peter enough time to get his three or four degrees and still go to school for more like you Starks do,” Norman said. On your money, Tony thought with a smile.

“I’m glad this has been decided. I’m sure the boys will be excited to hear this as well when they get back from their trip,” Tony said. Norman nodded. Tony did not like Norman Osborn or this plan. It would hurt Peter in the end, but Tony wasn’t going to change the clause in his will if Norman was still around to try and attack his company. 

~

Pepper was sitting on the couch. Morgan was napping away in her room and Tony should be getting home. She turned to the elevator when she heard it open. She set down her book to see Tony. 

“My son is on vacation with his boyfriend by the way,” Tony told Pepper. 

“Did you ask where they were going?” Pepper asked worriedly. Ben had called her and told her that he had seen Richard around Queens. If Richard got wind that Peter was alive then he would go after the boy. 

“Sadly both boys got rid of their trackers and Norman can’t figure out where his plane took the boys since Harry had it stop at a few locations,” Tony said as he went and got a drink from the cabinet. It was water but it was something he currently needed. 

“Maybe Norman can have someone check out all his places,” Pepper said, still worried about Peter and his whereabouts.

“Peter will be fine. It might give him some time to cool off,” Tony said. He figured he should give her the rest of the news while he had her attention. “Norman wants them to get married.” Pepper was shocked. 

“I thought he hated you,” Pepper said.

“He probably thinks that if the boys marry that Peter will get Stark Industries,” Tony said.

“He only gets it if he doesn’t marry into wealth though,” Pepper said before she realized what she said. Tony nodded as he placed the cup in the sink. 

“I don’t want the marriage to happen and I don’t know how the boys will feel about the idea of being married at twenty-five. Maybe Harry can talk some sense into his idiot of a father for me,” Tony said. Pepper pulled Tony close.

“I just want our boy home so I know he is safe. Have you tried calling him?” Pepper asked.

“Neither of them has their phones on them or active,” Tony said. Pepper nodded hoping Richard wouldn’t find her boy. Maybe his appearance in Queens meant nothing. She held Tony close as he comforted her. 

  
  
  



	5. All is Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Harry spend time in Flordia together. Something happens.

Peter threw his phone in the ocean when they landed that night. It felt like a nice ‘screw you’ to his adopted dad. He was excited to be in Florida. The beach was peaceful and the two were in a beautiful beach house. Something that they knew would be good for them. The first night was the first time in a long time that Peter felt very closed to his boyfriend. The two woke up the next morning in bed together. Harry was still asleep when Peter woke up. He snuggled up to Harry as he kissed his forehead and watched his boyfriend. Harry eventually woke and smiled at Peter. 

“You like watching me sleep now?” Harry asked. Peter laughed.

“I love the look at you and being in your arms,” Peter said. As he kissed Harry’s jaw and then his neck. “I love the way you keep me close no matter what in the night.” Peter kissed his cheek. “I love how much you care for me.” Peter kissed his nose. “I'm fond of your lips as well.” Peter kissed him and Harry pulled him as close as he could without being inside the other boy. The two smiled at each other as they separated for air. 

“I loved you,” Harry said. 

“I know,” Peter said.

“Did you just quote Star wars at me, Stark?” Harry asked his boyfriend. Peter smiled. 

“Maybe,” Peter said in a sing-song voice. Harry flipped them over so he was over Peter. He started to tickle the younger boy who finally yielded and told him yes. 

“Good,” Harry said as he kissed Peter before heading for the shower.

“Want me to join you?” Peter asked which just got a laugh from his boyfriend before he followed him into the bathroom. 

~

Peter had always liked the beach. As a child, his dad would take him to the water. When he turned nine though his dad stopped when he got back from his captivity. He never understood why but Pepper made sure to take Peter to the ocean and he was always in the pool during the summer. It was the main reason he missed the Malibu mansion which was no longer there. He wasn’t there when the place was blown up, Pepper had sent him to stay with Harry and Norman. Norman was worried that Pepper was leaving the boy in his possession. Though that would have meant Norman would have had access to Stark Industries until the boy was eighteen. Now Peter was unsure if he was the heir of the company since his sister was technically Tony’s only child and Peter was just the child he took in because Pepper had probably asked him to. 

“What are you thinking about?” Harry asked.

“Malibu,” Peter said. “I like New York but I miss Malibu.”

“Maybe we can get a house there someday,” Harry said.

“I would like that,” Peter said as he kissed Harry. Harry smiled at his boyfriend before Peter ran out to go swimming. Harry stayed on the beach for most of it. Unlike Peter, Harry didn’t like water. He never learned how to swim whereas Peter could have been a mermaid in another life. 

When Peter was done swimming the boys showered and changed before they went out for dinner. Harry was hitting all the stops to make Peter’s time at the beach better. Harry even paid with cash which shocked the younger boy until Harry explained that he didn’t want Norman coming down here and dragging him back. Peter nodded as he ate his food and smiled at Harry. It was the perfect first day in Florida and Peter was surprised that he was enjoying himself so much after everything that had recently happened. 

~

The week kept going on as the boys went between the beach and finding new cuisine. The second to last night was the day they were invited to a yacht party of some rich girls who had seen the two making out. They thought they were cute and invited them to the part. 

Harry had got the stuff while Peter was at the beach to make him a special dinner. He worked on cooking it has he heard the door open. Peter entered with his towel around his top. Harry smiled at his boyfriend as Peter kissed him. Harry pulled away not wanting to get wet. 

“You’re making dinner?” Peter said.

“Unlike you, I know how to cook,” Harry said.

“Pepper never taught me and Dad was never great in the kitchen,” Peter claimed as he headed for the bedroom. “I’ll be in the shower if you need me, Hare.” Harry smiled as he finished working on dinner.

The boys sat at the table eating. Peter complimented Harry’s cooking saying it was the best he had. Harry felt embarrassed that his boyfriend was complimenting him to feel better until Peter told him that he was being honest. 

“So I have to clean since you cooked,” Peter said. Harry nodded as Peter went into the kitchen with their plates. He started washing the dishes as Harry pulled out dessert and set it up while Peter worked on the dishes. When he was done they had dessert. Peter again did the dishes as Harry told him about everything that was going on. When Peter was done the two cuddled in the bedroom and watched a movie. The movie was slowly ignored as Peter and Harry focused on each other instead of the movie. The two smiled as they went to sleep that night. Peter would miss this when they head home. He didn’t want to lose this. This feeling of bliss. Peter fell asleep next to someone he knew he loved.

~

The yacht party was a blast. It was a mix of high school seniors and college students who were all on spring break. Peter and Harry sat on a couch drinking as girls came by and flirted with them. One of them had even kissed Peter when she pulled away she suggested a three-way between them.

“What do you think?” Peter asked Harry.

“You can’t be for real?” Harry said in disbelief.

“I guess my boyfriend said no,” Peter said as she left upset. Peter turned back to Harry. “So if a girl asks to sleep with both of us I am to say no?”

“Why would you want a three-way?” Harry said.

“I don’t know. I think it would be interesting to experience at least once,” Peter said with a grin. Harry rolled his eyes.

“Remind me to keep you on a leash,” Harry said. Peter pouted.

“Not ever a pretty boy?” Peter asked. Harry thought about it.

“If it was someone we both like then maybe,” Harry said. Peter pulled him close as they started making out on the couch. Peter enjoyed being able to have his boyfriend so close to him. He knew Tony was going to ground him when he got home and no one would be freeing him, but for now, he was free. 

The two boys heard the screaming and pulled apart as men came on the boat holding it up. They all seemed to be after something as the leader looked from boy to boy as if he was looking for a certain boy. When he got to Harry he looked at him before noticing Peter and smiling. 

“I found him. Keep everyone else away until I got him securely off the boat,” the man said as he pulled Peter up and held a gun to his back. “You are going to walk off the ship and when we get to the black car, we are going to place the handcuffs and the bag on. You will comply or you will be hurt.” Peter nodded as the man led him off the boat. Harry tried to follow but a man hit him over the head and knocked him down. Peter complied with the man until he was in the car with a hood and cuffs on. He fell asleep as the car went in circles. The adrenaline of the day finally weighed on him. 

~

Harry arrived back in New York and was at Stark Tower within minutes. He was brought to the penthouse where Pepper and Tony were drinking coffee.

“Has there been a ransom?” Harry asked. Tony and Pepper looked at him confused.

“Where is my son?” Tony asked.

“We went to a party while we were in Florida. He was with me and it was all going fine when all of a sudden our ship was hijacked by men holding everyone at gunpoint. They were specifically looking for Peter and whoever they were had found out he was going to be there. He was taking off the ship and I couldn’t stop them. I tried,” Harry said. Tony looked through his phone for an email while Pepper called her sister’s brother-in-law. Neither got anything about Peter or where he could be. 

“Pepper, you mentioned once that his birth father was a psychopath,” Tony said.

“He experimented on my sister when she was pregnant with Peter. It killed her and caused Peter to have asthma. We don’t know what he was trying to complete though,” Pepper said. Tony nodded as he looked at Harry.

“We will find Peter, but for now I need you to return home and try to relax. Your father was annoyed with your departure. I don’t want you to tell Norman about Peter until we announce it,” Tony said. Harry nodded. 

“What is the chance that his birth father has him?” Tony asked.

“Highly,” Pepper said. Tony looked out the window. 

“I want everyone hunting him down. I want my son home before he can hurt him even more than he already has,” Tony said. Pepper left the room to call the avengers as Tony looked out into the city. “I will find you.” 

~

Peter woke to a room that was filthy. He got up and tried to get out of the room but the door was locked and the lock seemed to only open from the other side which wasn’t helpful for Peter. Peter sighed as he looked at the room for some idea on where he was. 

The door opened startling Peter as a man entered. Peter backed up to the wall hoping he would just want a picture to prove that Peter was alive. The man moved closer and touched Peter’s cheek as he smiled at the boy. 

“You have Mary’s nose,” the man said as Peter froze. He did not know many people that knew of his birth parents but this man could only be one of the few that he had heard of.

“Richard?” the boy asked. He wished that the man was not his birth father. He did not want to be related to this man.

“So you do know about me,” Richard said. “Did you know your mother died because of you? If she didn’t get pregnant then she would never have died but Mary was a fool.”

“What do you want with me?” Peter asked. Richard moved away from the boy.

“You survived. I believe that if I continue to experiment on you then you will be able to be my own super-soldier. Hydra would pay top dollar for a super-soldier serum,” Richard said as he left Peter alone. Peter couldn’t believe the man. He had killed Peter’s mother and now he was going to recreate the project to test on his own son. Peter missed Tony and for the first time in forever he cried out for his dad. Tony just did not hear his only son as he cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I give a hint towards a later fic? Yes, yes I did. 
> 
> Save Me will start posting next week but here is a summary: 
> 
> Peter Parker now held in captivity must try to protect himself and the other boy, Harley Keener while not falling in love with the Harley. Will they get out?


End file.
